The Grumman - Christmas Pact
by Avuzawa
Summary: Fuhrer Grumman had made several peace pacts with different countries around Amestris. But this one was different... ROYAI
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

General Mustang stood outside Fuhrer Grumman's office. He took a deep breath and walked in. he snapped his feet together and saluted, "Good afternoon Sir!"

"Ah! Yes Mustang, come have a seat. I want to talk to you about something of extreme importance."

"Is it something to do about Ishval?"

"No. Actually I'm retiring in a year's time and I think that you are the ideal, charismatic leader who I'm looking for. You even built up your rapport with the Ishvalans. So I think that you are perfect to take my place. BUT but…. You still have one thing that's pulling you down. It may make the people feel that you are not fit to rule over them. You are, in the eyes of the public, a womanizer!"

Mustang was just staring at him trying to fathom what he had just heard and after a moment of silence he said in a serious manner unlike him, "So what do you want me to do about it? Marriage?"

"Yes exactly, General, and I know just the woman who is ready to be the first lady of the Fuhrer." "And who is this lovely lady you speak of, Sir?"

"Well, she's my niece's daughter, Callie Smith! I have set you up on a date with her tonight and I'm sure that you'll fall for her!"

After thinking for awhile he replied, "Okay, Sir! I shall do as you say. What time do I have to meet her and where?"

"She'll meet you at Orchid Garden Restaurant at 7:30."

"Okay, Sir!" He got up and saluted Grumman once again. "Do tell me how it goes okay?"

"Of course, Sir." With that he walked out of the room.

Grumman then started dialing a number on the phone hastily. He said with a smirk on his face, "Christmas, keep the money ready. I'm winning this bet. My plan has commenced!"


	2. The Battle

**I don't own Fma. **

General Roy Mustang walked away from Grumman's office to his own with Hawkeye by his side. There was an awkward silence between the two. Mustang was thinking about what the Fuhrer had said to him. How could he marry anyone when he had feelings for the one beside him? However, he was just one step away from achieving his dream! So basically nothing seemed clear and he definitely needed sometime to think about it.

They soon reached his office . Mustang went in without a word and got back to paperwork! The one thing he hated apart from the female military uniform! He usually needed some coaxing from Hawkeye to start doing it. Well, it was probably because of the deep thoughts he was lost in that he didn't want to talk to anyone. He didn't even know what he was signing. He just kept doing it. Hawkeye noticed this unusual behaviour of his.

So she asked, "Sir, Is there some problem?" Mustang snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at her and said, "a What...no nothing is wrong with me." And she got back to work without another question thinking that she would find out eventually. After everyone left and it was only the two of them, Mustang decided to tell her what the Fuhrer had said to him.

"Hawkeye, I have to tell you something."

"Is it something to do with what the Fuhrer said?" He just nodded and looked up at her, "He's retiring in a year's time and he thinks that I'm the perfect one to take his place!"

A broad smile lit her face, "That's great, Sir! We've been waiting for this for all these years! What's the issue with that?"

"He wants me to improve my public image by getting married. So to help me out, the Fuhrer has set me up on a date tonight with his niece's daughter..." "Callie," Hawkeye said with a smirk on her face and a hint of anger in her eyes. "She really is perfect for you!"

"So you don't have a problem with this?"

"Why would I be concerned with your marital issues, Sir! It's all up to you and you alone!" Mustang was shocked to hear this! He thought that Hawkeye would have the same feelings for him as he has for her! This reaction was definitely not what he had expected. "Okay, Lieutenant! You are dismissed!"

"Yes, Sir!" She turned around and her face automatically changed from that of happiness to disappointment. She was upset that this was happening but she couldn't show what she actually felt or he would lose sight of his main goal!

Both were having a mental war with their feelings and even though they were excellent soldiers on the battlefield, they couldn't defeat their emotions.


	3. The Date

**Sorry for the late update! I had a horrible entrance exam yesterday but your reviews keep me motivated so here it is! Sorry there's no Riza in this but she'll be there in the next one!**

I don't own FMA "Orchid Garden Restaurant, huh?," said the General and sighed soon after like a child going to school. He wore a simple black suit with a dress shirt inside. He had gone on many dates before but most of them were for information and a little bit of flirting. Nothing more. Here he had to be serious about this chic or it could affect his position in the military. So he put his game face on and went sat down waiting for his 'so-called' perfect match to arrive.

Soon an elegant lady in a short, black dress arrived at the restaurant. She was wearing tall, red stilettos and she had left her shoulder length, blonde hair out. To both his dismay and surprise she looked like Hawkeye, the one he had been trying to forget since that afternoon!

She walked up to him and said, "You must be General Roy Mustang, correct?" "Yes, that's me," he said. He stood up, took her hand and kissed it.

"Miss Callie Smith."

He pulled the chair so she could sit. He did this to every woman as he was taught by Madame Christmas. He sat down and the waiter came with menus in his hand. He handed them a menu each and waited for their order. They soon ordered what they wanted and began to talk.

"So, Miss Smith, what do you do for a living?"

"Please call me Callie, General."

"Only if you call me Roy," he said throwing a winning smile.

She said giggling, "Okay Roy, I'm a vet actually."

"Oh that's nice! You like dogs then, don't you?" "Yup! Love them! They…"

Just then he remembered that Riza too had a dog and his thoughts slowly drifted to her. He just stared at the lady before him, pretending to listen to what she was saying. He did not realize that he was daydreaming till the waiter came with the food. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts and began to eat.

Callie said, "So tell me about yourself. What are you currently working on?"

He said, "I'm working on rebuilding Ishval at the moment. I also have to maintain trade relations with Xing. So I have to go meet the Emperor of Xing in two days time."

"That sounds like fun! I've always wanted to go to Xing! Can I join you?"

Roy thought for awhile and reluctantly put up a fake smile."Yes, of course! I would love that!"

After the date, Mustang called the Fuhrer. "Good evening, Sir. The date went well. I like her."

"That's good to know!"

"However Sir, I have a request."

"Anything for you, Mustang."

"May I have another ticket to Xing? Callie wants to come along."

"Permission granted!"

Grumman put the phone down and snickered, "Someone is going to be jealous!"


	4. Xing part 1

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**I don't own FMA **

**Special thanks to icantwritesothere!**

This was awkward. Mustang, Callie and his whole team in the same compartment of a train! A train to Xing. Callie kept clinging to Mustang but he didn't seem to mind it. They were just engaging in small talk.

"You have a charming boss, Riz!"

Riza just looked up to her and said, "Uhuh."

"You've worked for him for a long time right?"

"Yes, Callie."

"Then how come you never fell for him?"

That was it. That one line caused Fuery to spit out his tea, Havoc's cigarrette to drop out of his mouth and Breda to start choking on the candy he was eating. Mustang and Hawkeye both went red and blantantly try to make sure that they didn't make eye-contact. A moment passed and Breda was still coughing so all of them went about trying to help Breda get the candy out of his trachea. After sometime everything settled down and everyone went back to sat in their places. Callie had realized that the question she asked was forbidden to this group.

The group was given a warm welcome once they reached Xing WHERE they were going to stay at the King's Palace for two days. While Mustang and his team were doing work. It was decided that Callie was going to go sightseeing. Since they reached Xing very late, they decided to retire for the night.

Despite the numerous rooms in the palace it would seemed that the most one could accommodate for was two people. Therefore the group was spit into pairs, Mustang - Havoc, Hawkeye - Callie, Fuery - Breda WHEN Hawkeye heard this, she sighed. Crap. She didn't particularly like her cousin and now she was being put in the same room with her.

In room Mustang - Havoc "So, you gonna marry this chick?"

"Maybe..."

"She looks like Hawkeye! Is she like her?"

"Nope the exact opposite," avoiding the topic he said, "Havoc, did you get the papers I asked you to get?"

"Yes of course, Sir!"

"I'm just checking out if the others have settled down, okay?"

"Okay, Sir!"

Room Hawkeye - Callie

"Why couldn't you ask for a different room?," said Riza.

"You could have too!"

"Anyways I think we should leave this childish behaviour and act like adults."

"Yea I agree with you," Callie said rolling her eyes, "For once. But I don't think you can leave our differences behind with me dating the guy you like!"

"I don't like him!"

"I can read you like a book, coz! But do you really have the hots for him? Cause if you do I'm definitely gonna marry him!," Callie said laughing her heart out.

"You'll never change, will you?"

They were just gonna start a pillow fight when there was a knock on the door. Riza opened it.

"Is everything fine?"

"Yes, Sir, it is."

Callie looked at Mustang, "Roy, would you like to go for a walk together?"

"Yeah sure why not?" She walked up to him, gave him a hug and tugged on his hand.

She said, "Bye, Riz, don't wait up for me!"

"Good night, Hawkeye!"

"Good night." As they proceeded. Callie looked up to him and said something audible enough to Hawkeye, "Do you smell something burning?"

"No, not at all."

"Then that's good!" She glanced in Hawkeye's way and winked. Hawkeye just controlled her anger and went to bed.


	5. Xing part 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! They really motivate me! **

**Special thanks to icantwritesothere! **

**I don't own FMA.**

The work Mustang had come for was all done and he was getting up to leave the King's assembly room. All had gone well and then Ling said, "General, today is my wife's birthday and there is grand feast tonight. You and your team are cordially invited to come to the celebration but there is a dress code. Everyone has to be dressed in either Xingese or western formals. You can ask Mr. Po for the details."

Mustang said bowing his head, "Thank you, Sire. My team and I will grace this occasion with happiness."

The function:

Roy was sitting at the table where Ling was going to sit. He was wearing a western suit. He was tired and the only reason he was there was that he had to maintain relations between the two countries. Callie soon joined him and then the rest. He soon realized that Hawkeye was not with them.

"Hey where's Hawkeye?" "She went to get a Xingese dress for herself and didn't return to the room so I dunno."

"Holy Crap!," Havoc screamed. They all turned to see what he was remarking at. Hawkeye walked through the door in a light blue, knee length, body hugging, Xingese dress. She had tied her hair in a side bun and evidently she looked hot looking at everyone's reactions.

Roy blushed when he saw her. He decided to avoid her the entire event or he wouldn't be able to resist her. He definitely didn't want to be alone with her but also wanted to keep an eye on her to keep her away from the other guys. He told his trustworthy subordinate, Havoc, to do the job.

Hawkeye was being appreciated by all the men at the function, whether she knew them or not. But the one person she wanted to be praised by wasn't doing so. She just watched as Mustang flirted with Callie and she put up a poker face.

The feast was great. It had a wide spread of food from Xingese food and continental food. After the food, Roy had to go to the bathroom.

On his way there, he met Hawkeye. He didn't look up at her but when he passed by he whispered, "You look beautiful tonight, Riza." That one sentence brightened Hawkeye's face and transformed her poker face into a genuine smile.

Despite all the compliments she received at the event at the event, it was this small sentence that made her stop her in her tracks. Although his small statement was causing a whirlwind of emotions inside her, she only graced him with a polite smile and said a polite thank you.

The entire evening felt great all because of that one event that lasted barely 30 seconds. Even when the party had long ended and she was in bed she couldn't sleep properly; that one moment just kept going on and on in her mind. She felt like some lorn-love teenager! All the effort she went through to dress up had proved fruitful.


	6. Military Ball

"There's no advancement in Roy and Riza's relationship, Grumman! Keep my money ready!," said Christmas. "Wait and watch, Chris, wait and watch," he said and put the phone down.

He was positive that Xing would work! "If I can't crack her I'll have to crack him first. The millitary ball is next week hehehe," he laughed to himself.

At Mustang's office:

"Who are you going to the ball with, Havoc?" "Rebecca. What about you, Fuery?" "I can't go to the ball I have a family function to attend." "What is all this noise about?," Hawkeye said entering the room after her visit to the shooting range. "The ball, Captain, who are you going with?" "Dr. William Florentine, Hayate's vet." Mustang heard this but stayed silent. He really wanted to say, "Don't go with him, go with me." But he couldn't.

At the Millitary Ball:

Most of the people had arrived. Mustang with Callie obviously. Havoc and Rebecca and Hawkeye with Dr. William. "This night is going to be interesting," Grumman said to his wife.

Mustang went to greet Riza and was stunned to see her.

She was wearing a long A-line gown that was well covered and baby pink in colour. Her hair was left free. Mustang then noticed that she was there with someone. and he was freakin' jealous! "Hi, Hawkeye, you're looking beautiful as always and who may this be?"

William said, "Dr William Florentine. Nice to meet you, General."

"You know me?"

"Your Captain has told me quite a lot about you! Hahaha!"

"Oh! Okay! Nice to meet you, William," he said with a fake smile on the face and in his mind he thought, "_I would love to burn you at the snap of my finger tips!_" The carrying out of this evil thought however was stopped by Grumman's announcement.

He announced, "Good evening to you all. Thank you all for coming to this occasion! I could stand hear and thank everyone of you individually but my age won't let me! without further ado let the dancing commence. So grab a partner and begin." Slowly people started dancing to the music. Roy watched as William took Riza's hand and took her to the dancefloor. They soon began to dance and were followed by Roy and his companion.

Jealousy was written all over his face and Callie could see it clearly. He kept staring at Riza he wanted to make sure that this guy wasn't making any funny moves. He watched as she was talking to that man and smiled at him with a smile he had never seen before. Mustang was rather upset and said, "I'm sorry, Callie. I think I need some fresh air."

He went to the balcony with a glass of champagne in his hand and sighed. He snapped out of his thoughts due to the sound of foot steps. He looked back and saw Dr. Florentine. "General Mustang! A beautiful night isn't it..."

"Yea it sure is. Why aren't you with Hawkeye?"

"She's gone to the rest room so.. She's a wonderful woman!"

"Yes I know," he replied staring into the sky.

"She really admires you, you know. Each one of our comversations involve you in one way or the other. She looks up to you and your ideals. Whenever she says something about you, she has a smile on her face unlike any other I have seen. I experienced this again just a moment ago. You're very luck to have her by your side. I think she's in love with you."


	7. Confession part 1

**I don't own FMA**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**special thanks to icantwritesothere!**

He stood outside Grumman's office once more. He had requested an appointment with him about a pressing issue. He entered and saluted the Fuhrer who told him to sit. "So General, what is it you want to talk about?"

"Sir, I had to submit my report of the trip to Xing."

He handed over a rather thick report to Grumman. Grumman skimmed through it and said, "Did you talk to them about the student exchange programme? So that their students can learn alchemy and ours alkahestry."

"Yes, Sir! They said that they would look into the matter."

"Is that all, Mustang?"

"No, Sir. There is something else I have to discuss with you." Grumman was having a victory dance inside his mind as he thought knew what this was going to be about.

He kept a straight face and asked, "Yes, what is it?"

"You see, Sir. I like Callie a lot. But I don't think I can ever love her. I've thought about this for a long time now. Whether love was more important or my goal. And then I realized that if it wasn't for love I would have never reached upto this point. All my subordinates have always supported me through the ups and downs in my life. And the one who stands on the top of that list is Captain Riza Hawkeye.

She has gone through so much just for me. She believed in me and entrusted me with her father's notes. She tainted her hands with blood for my protection. She has been held hostage by the former Fuhrer. She showed me the right path when I was taken over by vengeance. She almost got killed but never once said, "Save me and perform human transmutation." She never left my side even when I was blind!

I can't think of a better woman to hold the position of the First Lady of Amestris. She has sacrificed herself for the well-being of the nation and of course for me. I can't deny the fact that I love her deeply and I want to give her all the happiness she has given me and much more. Therefore I can't date Callie any longer, Sir. I can't marry her and if I do, I would be very frustrated. I wouldn't be able to funtion with my full efficiency as Fuhrer. So please allow me to take your grand daughter's hand in marriage. I promise to cherish her for eternity."

Grumman smiled at the young man's speech and handed over a file to him. Mustang looked at him quizically and went through the contents of the file. It stated that Anti-fraternizing law had been abolished.

Grumman said, "Permission granted, General, as the Fuhrer and as her grandfather." Mustang bowed down to him and said, "Thank you, Sir!" He saluted and left.

Grumman started his victory dance as soon as he left and called Madame Christmas.

"I told you Roy had the balls to confess to Riza! So when am I getting the money?"

"What are you serious?"

"Yes. He's going to tell her soon just you watch!"


	8. Confession part 2

**I don't own Fma**

Captain Riza Hawkeye entered her office in the early hours of a rather hot Monday. She thought that she was the first to arrive but was surprised to see that the General was already there. She saluted him and she walked to her desk. He called out to her before she sat at her desk. She looked at him and said, "What is it, Sir?"

"Congratulations are in order, Captain! You have been promoted! Here is the required document."

"Thank you, Sir," she replied taking the document from his hand with a subtle smile on her face.  
She carefully read the contents of the paper. It read:

_Captain Riza Hawkeye is the personification of bravery and courage. She has sacrificed herself for the well-being of this nation. Trustworthy, caring and diligent are few words that describe her nature. She has been a constant support system and guiding light to her commanding officer, Brigadier General Roy Mustang. She is strong and resolute as she puts up with the childish behaviour of Mustang. She has given it her all to protect him and has shown admirable loyalty towards him in the toughest of times. Therefore, by the law of equivalent exchange, he would like to give her all that she has given him. So Captain Riza Hawkeye has been promoted to the post of future First Lady of Amestris.  
P.S. : The fraternisation law has been abolished. _

She just stared at the paper in her hands, trying to fathom the depth of what she had just read. She was rendered speechless by that single sheet of paper. She read it twice and looked up at Mustang.

She said, "But, Sir, I thought you liked Callie."

He walked up to her and gently wrapped his arms around her. He whispered into her ear, "Liking someone and loving someone are two different things."

They stood like that for awhile enjoying each other's company.  
Roy broke the ice and said, "So, do accept my offer?"

Nostalgia filled her mind as she replied with a smile on her face, "Of course I do, Sir."

**Sorry for the late update. It took me awhile to figure out how he would confess. Do tell me what you feel! I'll update the next one sooner!**


	9. The Plan

**I don't own FMA**

Everything had gone according to plan as expected from the perfectionist bride, Captain Riza Hawkeye. It was a simple ceremony with only close friends and family. The reception however was a little more grand with a longer list of invitees to the dislike of the couple. Grumman insisted that they should have it that way cause it would look bad if they hadn't called top officials from the millitary.

Grumman was rather pleased with the wide spread of drinks and was sitting right at the back catching up with Chris Mustang. They laughed and talked about their younger days. Grumman said, "By the way, Chris, don't think that I have forgotten about that bet of ours. I have clearly won. So, when are yo..."

Their conversation was interupted by the happy couple. Riza said, "What bet are you'll talking about?"

Grumman froze and looked up at her. "_No point in hiding it now."_

He cleared his throat and said, "Well you see, my dear, I bet Chris here that..."

"Well, it was more like a pact wasn't it, Grumman," she said nudging Grumman.

"Why yes you're right. A pact to get you to together."

Riza flashed a fake smile in their direction and said with a terrifying aura around her, "We will have to discuss this seriously after this event is over, so both of you better stay put here."

"Yes, Ma'am!," they said in unison.

Roy and Riza soon left their table and proceeded to greet other people.

"Your grand daughter is rather scary."

"She gets that from her mother. Thankfully this gives us quite some time to come up with a decent explanation. Anything less and we'll be dead."

After the Reception:

The four of them sat at a table in the corner of the now empty reception hall.

"Well, Chris and I have always known that you two had something going on. We wanted you two to get together. There didn't seem any progress happening so we had this pact. A pact that stated that if I get you two get together Chris will pay me a certain amount of money."

"So this was all a plan? Getting Callie in the picture to make me jealous?"

"Yes. Then when nothing happened due to that, I asked Callie about what to do further. She got back to me in a day's time with Dr. William."

"So they both were in on it too?"

"Yes and then William went and told Mustang the glaringly obvious. And then the rest followed."

"I can't believe you, Grandfather!"

Roy said squeezing her hand, "Calm down, Riza! Whatever happened, happened for the good right? I was going to pop the question one day or another. They just hastened the process. That doesn't change the fact that I'm going to be Fuhrer and you the First Lady. Speaking of, Sir, you haven't sent any paperwork regaurding the transfer of duties to me."

"You see, Mustang, I'm not retiring till I have great-grandchildren who are atleast this tall," he said indicating the height of a four year old.

"But, Sir, I thought you were retiring in a year's time!"

"The plan had to be commenced by manipulating your desire for that post. I knew you wouldn't date Callie seriously if I had just introduced her."

Roy Mustang was shocked to hear this and turned to his new wife.

"Riza, how many weapons do you have on you right now?"

"Fourteen."

"Perfect! My gloves are right here with me. I think some people need to start running unless they have a death wish."


End file.
